vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Unturned)
Summary The Player is the player itself as the name has already said. His history, personality and appearance are fully defined by the user who controls it. He is usually seen as an uninfected survivor walking in the Unturned apocalyptic world, looking for resources and shelters to stay alive from zombies and even other murderous players. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Varies from 9-C to 9-B depending on melee weapon. Varies from 9-B to 8-C depending on the firearm | 9-B unnarmed and with melee weapons. Varies from 9-B to 8-C depending on the firearm Name: Varies Origin: Unturned Gender: Male and Female Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Human, Survivor, Hunter, Varies '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survivalism, Survival Expert, Firearms, bows, crossbow, melee weapons proficiency, Superhuman Speed, Hunter Expert, Healing, Regeneration (Mid), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Sharpshooter, immunity, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to disease with biohazard equipment, Skilled Marksman, Craftsman, Expert in crafting, cooking, fishing, mechanics, agriculture, engineering, medicine, Can breathe under water (Via equipament), Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Can prevent zombie spawn Attack Potency: Wall level. Varies from Street level to Wall level depending on melee weapon. Varies from Wall level to Building level depending on the firearm | Wall level unnarmed and with melee weapons. Varies from Wall level to Building level depending on the firearm Speed: Peak Human physically (Can outrun the Mega Zombie and the Sprinter). Can reach High Hypersonic '''speed with vehicles and Fighter Jet '''| Superhuman 'physically. Can reach '''High Hypersonic '''speed with vehicles and Fighter Jet 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Varies from Peak Human to Class 5 depending on equipment that can carry more things | Athletic Human. Varies from Peak Human to Class 5 depending on equipment that can carry more things Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill a Crawler and a normal zombie without no weapon, who can handle damage from much stronger weapons) varies from Wall Class to Small Building Class depending on the weapon | Small Building Class, varies from Small Building Class to Building Class depending on the weapon Durability: Wall level+ (Can handle a Crawler hit), likely Small Building level physically (Can get a Mega Zombie hit and bleed with it and flee normally, but have a chance to die after that). Varies from Wall level+ to Small Building level depending on the equipment | Small Building level physically. Varies from Small Building level to Building level depending on the equipment Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with Bats, Knifes, Machetes, Axes, etc. Tons of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: You can see the full list of weapon here Intelligence: Very High, is a very experienced survivor, manages to manufacture his own things and food, as well as procuralas effectively, or even craft and do things that no normal survivor can do, often the intelligence depends on the user. Weaknesses: Can not survive without resources Key: Base | Maxed Skills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Unturned Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Criminals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Military Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Thieves Category:Chefs Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Hunters Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Snipers Category:Athletes Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Trap Users Category:Builders Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier